Skaroskar
Skaroskar was the secret fortified compound and mansion of the Orion Kerav Family on the Orion Colony world of Daros IV in the late 23rd century. History After the Klingon Commander Kothaar of the Klingon Empire came to Merkos Kerav, head of the Kerav Family with promises of Imperial support in unifying Daros IV under Kerav rule and launching piracy against Federation shipping, the pair began construction of the ''Morakos'', a pirate ship, and Skaroskar, a fortified compound in which to house the vessel and rule from. For these, they imported high technology goods from the Empire, including disruptors of all scales to defend the fort, medical equipment, torture and interrogation devices. Meanwhile, the Keravs bought up metals such as steel and aluminium, and construction equipment for the Skaroskar fort. In reference stardate 2/14 (circa 2273), Skaroskar was still under construction though largely operational. Most Orions knew in the Colony knew it only as a new and luxurious mansion and estate for the Kerav Family, to replace Keravkar. However, lesser members of the clan, like Ivra and Savro Kerav were not allowed to visit, or even told its secret. Only Merkos's closest advisors were access, and even those in on the plan, such as Lieutenant Kolor, were forbidden to go there except in emergencies. Starfleet Intelligence agent Michael Thorn investigated Skaroskar before stardate 2/1410.21. Before he left Daros IV, he gave his friend Arminius Muldoon a holocube image of a mountain – really an image of Skaroskar. Thorn was later captured and held in Skaroskar’s cells, and interrogated by Kothaar there. Five weeks later, in stardate 2/1412, another group of Starfleet investigators arrived on Daros IV on the Eridani Star to follow up on his disappearance. :As this is an RPG adventure module, the official outcome is unknown, though a successful conclusion would see the Starfleet personnel uncover the Klingon interference, discover the Skaroskar compound, rescue Michael Thorn and escape. Location & Structure It was over 300 kilometers south of Daroskelar Starport, and there were no roads there, so, without transporters, it could only be reached by flight or across vast stretches of harsh and unforgiving desert. It lay hidden in a mountain range of the world’s main continent, sitting atop a large plateau that jutted from a mountain face. The ground around it was cleared of things that might provide cover. Flying close to the ground to avoid sensors and travelling by foot the last few kilometers at night was the only means of approaching undetected. On the surface, Skaroskar was a large empty courtyard surrounded by an octagonal outer wall. This was windowless and approximately 10 meters high, and composed almost entirely of a material that blocked both tricorder and starship sensor scans by its massive bulk, rendering it nearly invisible to orbital surveillance. On the six corners of the wall facing away from the mountain side were 10-meter high open-top watchtowers, each manned by a guard and equipped with a sensor dish, accessed by steel ladders. A Klingon-design ship-sized disruptor mounted on one wall provided air defenses. The courtyard could contain around three parked aircars and concealed the hangar doors. Access to the facility was via metal doors in the east and west sides of the outer wall, which led to turbolifts into the main, subterranean complex. There were four levels of facilities that went over 100 meters down, including: barracks; armories; mess hall and kitchens; life support systems for air, temperature and fire-control; a gymnasium with durosteel weights; an infirmary with new Klingon-made medical equipment; a control center for the complex; an interrogation chamber equipped with Klingon torture and interrogation tools, including an agonizer; and prison cells. It also contained offices and apartments for Merkos Kerav and Commander Kothaar. The primary feature however was the huge underground hangar that housed the Morakos, the Kerav Family’s newly built pirate vessel. Heavy armor plating protected the rest of the complex during take-offs, especially around the observation windows. Although rumors told of Skaroskar's fabulous luxury, as the new Kerav Family mansion, it was still under construction, and the walls were roughly cut and unfinished. Flowering plants brought color to the mess hall. Merkos's apartment was the only area that lived up to the hype, with luxury furnishings, colorful tapestries, plush carpets, and even a fountain, pool and fragrant flowers as a centerpiece. Staff The base was garrisoned by 10 guards loyal to the Kerav Family, along with 20 technicians who operated and maintained the sensors and various support systems. All were armed with Klingon-made disruptors and disruptor rifles. The base was headed by Merkos Kerav, with Commander Kothaar in an advisory position. ( ) Category:Locations